Opposites Attract
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: Clare Edwards, also known as the christian freak or class nerd, decides to change her appereance after losing her only good friend. Meanwhile, bad-boy Eli Goldsworthy is forced to transfer schools. They are 2 completely different worlds, but they have one thing in common: They both want to fit in.


**So.. a new story! Yay..? I'ts extra long, because i took my time writing this. I have a notebook now, for fanfiction stories that i'm carrying with me 24/7 :) So far i've wrote like seven new ideas in it, that'll be all published. But anyway, enjoy this story :)**

**I'm publishing this at school now, I will reread later when I get home.**

**Probably, no one has read my profile, and I took down what I've wrote on it. It was just about me taking a break from 2-4 months, but I love writing, so I couldn't help but continiue after like, one week. Anyway, I'm here!**

**(A few things before you start to read:**

**- Clare's parents aren't divorced (yet..)**  
**- Eli and Clare never met**  
**- Eli and Clare haven't met Adam (at least, not YET..)**  
**- Darcy DID go to Africa/Kenya**  
**- Clare and her family don't know Jake or his dad**

**And the most important one: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

**Review, i appriciate them :) PM me if you have any questions about this story or if you have any ideas. :D I always respond!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Eli's POV**

"Baby boy.. we love you, and we only want the best for you.."My mom said. Änd that's sending me to another fucking school AGAIN?"I was so furious right now. My parents transferred me from school, because they thought my friends had a 'bad influence'on me. Well, even if they did have, they could've just talked to me about it. My parents would always say the same old shit like they always did. Stuff like: 'We love you Eli, we care about you, this is the best for you.'Bullshit. If they cared so much then they would just ask me, or talk to a silence my mother said: 'Ýou have to understand that thi-.'I cutted her off. "No. You guys only do what YOU think that is the best for me. You guys NEVER ask a fucking single time about what i think about it"I get it now. I can't have fun.'My dad, who was sitting in the corner without saying a word stood up. "Dojt use such language in front of your mom and me young man." I rolled my eyes. What a hero. Ï'm not in the mood for this shit.'I said, standing up. I stormed upstairs, ignoring the protests of my parents to come back. Fuck them.

**Clare's POV**

"Look mom, this is my gradelist for this semester!"I putted the list in front of her, proudly. She looked at it. "This is very good honey."I smiled. "Would dad like it to?"I said with a hint of concern in my voice. "You'll have to wait and see.'' She said. There was a brief silence. ''But i think he would be happy with it."My mom added quickly. I looked at her, and she smiled. I didn't believe it. I knew my father. If it was to low in his eyes, he would call me 'dumb, stupid, have a uncaring additude, not-caring about my future, a stupid bitch who can't even get good grades'and it would go on and on and on. If i would protest, he would just hit or punch me, like he always did.

He started with that when i was like, seven. I always saw him beating my sister Darcy, who left to Kenya for i don't know how long. She left one year ago, but i still miss her. She was the only one who seemed to understand what i was going trough. She was so lucky she was away, no high school drama, no beatings from our dad. He always said to me that it was my fault that Darcy left. He said she hated me, and that i was such a stupid worthless whore, no one wanted to stay around me, and he even said that he didn't want me to be born.

At school, things weren't going good too. I had one best friend, Alli. But a few weeks ago, Jenna, a popular and bubbly musician and cheerleader, came to our school. Alli and she became friends, and Alli started to ditch me for Jenna. I know that day i was going to the bathroom, and i heard Alli and Jenna talking about me...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I've had a math exam, and i was just finished, so i was going to the bathroom. After i was done, i wanted to walk out of the stall i was in, but i saw Alli and Jenna comming to the bathroom. I quickly got back inside the stall and locked it._

_'So, did you dump that freak yet?' I heard Jenna's voice say. I assumed this was about me. _

_'I'm planning on doing that really soon. You are so much better then her. She won't talk about boys or make-up or whatever. Such a saint.' Alli's voice responded._

_'Then why are you hanging out with that nerd?' Jenna asked._

_'I don't know, i can use a nerd friend i guess, especially with math.. Thjat isn't my best subject. But i have my 'bestie'where i sit next to, so i always get a good grade.' _

_'Smart.' Jenna giggled._

_'And it's really ideal for homework. I don't make it, she does, i'll just copy it and i have another good grade.' Alli laughed._

_I got tears in my eyes. She.. just used me..._

_'That's smart girl! Let's go, K.C and Drew are probably waiting for us..' Jenna said._

_'Comming!'Alli responded._

_Then i heard footsteps, and then nothing. I opened the stall and walked out slowly. I looked at my cross necklace in the mirror. Why did i deserve this? I've never sinned, always go to church, but still, i get this.. I wiped my tears and walked out of the bathroom to eat lunch, alone of course. Like i would always do.._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I always got tears in my eyes thinking about it. I'd never said anything to Alli. I've never said that i heard her. She was the only one i had left.. Sort of..

I walked to the mirror in the hallway. I admit, i don't look like other girls. I always wear my Cataholic school uniform, my glasses and my long red braced bound in a ponytail on the back of my head. I also wear my cross necklace everyday, and of coure, my purity ring. I hate all of those judgemental people who call me ugly, stupid or weird. I'm just looking diffrent.. They labeled me as: Saint Clare, Jesus Freak, Nerd and stuff like that. It hurt, but i'm not going to show them that. My thoughts were interuppted by the door that was opening, my dad was home..

**Eli's POV**

I layed on my bed, listening to music. I wondered how my new school would be. Then i suddenly got an idea. I took my laptop and started it up. After a few minutes, it was on, and i started up internet. I went on Google. What was the name of the school again? Degro.. Degre.. Oh yeah, right, Degrassi. I typed in 'Degrassi' and soon, several links came on my screen.

**Degrassi Community School: Wisdom begins in wonder **

I rolled my eyes at the motto and clicked on it. I scrolled through the site, and my eyes fell on the photo albums. I clicked on it. There where quite a few. Power Squad, Science Club, Basketball Team. I went through the albums one after one. When i was done, i sighned. The girls at my school now totally look hotter. I checked my email and then turned off my laptop. This way going to be fun..

**Clare's POV**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and touched the bruise that was beginning to form on my cheek. Why did my dad had to do this? He can just talk to me instead of beating the shit out of me! I searched for my make-up bag and took it. I used some make-up to cover up the bruise. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It was a fake. Of course it was. I haven't produced a real smile in years.

I felt a tear slip across my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, hoping my make up would stay on, and luckily, it did. I always needed to be carefully around water, like after PE. All the girls splashed a little water in their faces before going to class. I couldn't. So I would start next class red and sweaty. Another reason for people to make fun of me..

i heard my parents yell from downstairs. i sighned, and suddenly, I felt horrible. I had no friends, they all ignored me at school, at home it was hell.

Tomorrow was the last day of school before Christmas break. Was I excited? No. I didn't like school, but they didn't beat me up there like at home. Home was supposed to be an escape, a hiding spot from the high school drama. But our house lost that title for me a long time ago...

**Eli's POV **

**So today was my last day at Lakehurst, my old school. I didn't want to be. I've been giving my parent the cold shoulder since they told me that I was going to transfer schools. While I was making myself ready for the last day I thought of the things that I was going to miss. My friends, the girls. Not that I was looking for a serious relationship, but I liked to fool around with them, just like my friends did.**

**During the car ride to school, I started to think how my new school would be. Then I realized I haven't told my friends about me transferring. I think they will be just so pissed as I was when I heard the news. **

**I reached the parking lot and parked my car. This was it. My last day.**

** Clare's POV**

**I opened my locker. A yellow memo paper was attached to it. Curious, i pulled it of my locker.**

**meet me outside with lunch. We need to talk. Alli.**

**i rolled my eyes. What was this? A stupid joke? But I have nothing to lose and nowhere to go at lunch anyway, so I guess I just go..**

**(LUNCH)**

**The last day. Please don't let me mess up something. I walked down the steps, towards Alli, who was waiting for me. With Jenna, of course. "I got your note.." I said softly, sitting down. "Well.. You see.. I.." Alli started, but she couldn't get out of her words. I swallowed, I had a feeling what was going to happen..**

**Jenna stood up. "Are you this stupid? What she's trying to say is that she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. I don't blame her. i mean, look at you. Your clothes are hideous, you always wear the same. Your hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in months. Your glasses are dorky. You are a stupid prude and a saint. So take your pathetic bible and your idiotic purity ring with you and go the fuck away." I felt tears sting in my eyes, turned around and walked away. I heard Alli and Jenna laugh. **

**I officialy had no one. I walked to the bathroom and looked inside the mirror above the sink. Was Jenna right. Maybe I was hideous and idiotic. i always promised myself not to change. But maybe it was time to let go of that... I smiled, a real one this time. After the break, no one would recognize Clare Edwards anymore..**


End file.
